Jeff The Killer: The Real Story
by corgi101
Summary: The Jeff The Killer CreepyPasta is well known by all. But, it's not the real verison. The real verison was taken down and replaced. So, I decided to put the real verison up for your pleasure. Walk in Jeff's footsteps and see why he really says 'Go to sleep' and why he really carved his smile. I dare you read it at night.


Ok guys, I wanted to get this out there. I had this on the CreepyPasta Jeff The Killer page, but the admins took it down for unknown reasons and replaced it with the Jeff the Killer version we know today. So I decided it put it up on FanFiction. This is the original, the real story.

And so, I give you, the real story of Jeff the Killer.

"Jeff! Time to wake up! We're moving today!" A kind woman said to her sleeping son. The boy moaned and doubled over.

"Mom, five more minutes," Jeff groaned as he hid his head under the covers.

"No Jeff, we're moving today, and you need to be up so we can go as soon as we're done packing the truck," His mother said. Jeff's mom opened up the window next to his bed and ran out of the room. Jeff sighed and slid out form underneath the comfy covers.

He moved over towards his nightstand and opened up the drawer, seeing his usual black clothing. He picked out a black t-shirt and black jeans. Jeff then went over to his closet and put on his sneakers. Then he took out all his clothes from the drawer and stuffed them into a box, along with any extra things he missed. After double-checking his room the boy went downstairs, his last box in hand.

Downstairs Jeff saw a bag of food, filled with snacks and all that. His mother was grabbing last minute items, while his dad was taking their stuff out into the moving truck. Jeff grabbed an energy bar, his phone that he left on the charger every night, and his headphones. He went out to see his father who was putting in the final boxes.

Jeff saw his little brother, Liu, playing in the yard. Liu looked over at Jeff and quickly stomped over to him.

"Jeff, wanna play Knight?" Liu asked.

"Liu, we're about ready to go," Jeff said with a smile. He loved his little brother dearly.

"Please?" Liu asked, looking up at Jeff with two beady eyes. Jeff sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah! Ok, you be the horse, I'll be the knight!" Liu quickly said.

"Jeff! Liu! Come on!" Their mother called as she fast walked down the driveway. Liu stumbled off of Jeff and ran for the car. Jeff's mom looked at what Jeff was wearing.

"You and black," She said sweetly. She kept going down towards the car. Jeff followed; his black bangs drooped over his face to hide his blue eyes.

Driving for nine hours wasn't the greatest thing in the world. If Liu wasn't crying, he was sleeping, eating, or watching their mom's iPad.

Meanwhile Jeff did things of his own. He listened to music, and had daydreams. He was interested in the unknown, such as ghosts and demons, things like that. So he'd dream about seeing them. Jeff yawned, seeing he had gotten up two hours earlier then normal. He turned off his music, and took off his headphones. He then snuggled against his seatbelt and felt asleep.

"Jeff sweetie, wake up, we're here," A soft voice whispered in Jeff's ear. Jeff awoke softly and saw the house. It was big, white, seemingly for a rich family. Jeff nodded and dropped out of the car, grabbing his phone and headphones behind him.

Later, once the family was unpacked and settled, they went to bed early. Each one slept peacefully, except for one. Jeff.

Jeff was tossing, turning, his eyes shut tight as he tried to sleep. But none came. He was burning, even though all covers were ripped off him.

Finally once he was able to sleep, he had a horrid nightmare. Some sort of, person, was standing there, along with two other people. Suddenly a stinging pain came over Jeff's arm. He saw a thick red liquid trickle down from it. The figures had terrible smiles, and glowing red eyes.

That's when Jeff woke up in a cold sweat. He grabbed the water bottle he kept by his bed and took a sip. The rest of the night Jeff stayed awake.

Finally school began for the two. Liu was sent off to kindergarten and Jeff was sent to Middle School. All was okay at first. No one seemed to really bother him, he was able to keep his grades in the Bs, and managed to some how, 'blend' in.

That was until, the first Friday of October. It started in First Period, math. The teacher was doing fractions, but Jeff wasn't listening. He was drawing. That's when a note hit his neck. Jeff turned and picked it up.

_Who died?_

Jeff turned towards three laughing kids. One was just a kid, another a big buff guy, and another a really thin kid.

The one in the middle put his hands up.

He mouthed the words, "Who died?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and continued with his drawing.

Come lunch, it was worse, the kids managed to slip a picture of a decaying corpse in Jeff's locker. Jeff skipped lunch, and drew in the library.

Once the day ended Jeff went home, down.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day at school?" His mother asked, cleaning his brother Liu from chocolate icing.

"Good, I'm gonna go do homework," Jeff said quickly, rushing upstairs before his mother could ask awkward questions.

But instead of homework, Jeff was srawing. Drawing little stick figures. He then took his pencil and drew dark solid Xs through each one's face, and began to write all over them "I HATE YOU" in big black words.

So strange how he could have so much hate, and yet this was only the beginning.

As months went by the bullying grew worse. It kept Jeff up at night, it caused him not to eat, he was just so, scared.

His mother noticed her son's weird behavior. But whenever she asked him about it, he'd say he was just thinking of some drawings.

Finally, Jeff's insomnia got the better of him.

"If I can't fucking go to sleep, why don't I just get rid of my god damned eyelids?" He asked the wall. What little did his family know, was that Jeff, was slowly going insane. He had thoughts, thoughts of murder, and thoughts of anger.

So, Jeff snuck downstairs, grabbed a box of matched, lit one, and shut his eyes. Then, he held the tiny flame up to his eyelids.

Jeff's mother awoke to her son's screams. She ran downstairs while Jeff's father comforted Liu. Jeff's mother was shocked to see her son, on the ground, his eyelids burnt on the ground. He was shaking, gasping a bit,

She ran to her son's side and he looked at her. Jeff 's mother gasped. Her son's eyes, they were, destroyed. His eyelids were gone, black circles echoed around his eyes, and his eyes themselves had no color. Just black dots as pupils.

"M-Mommy? Is that you?" Jeff asked in a scared voice. Jeff's mother nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm hear baby, don't worry, you're safe,"

Three days later, Jeff was able to realize he was in a hospital. His eyesight was terrible. Everything was blurry, he could only see a few specks in front of him.

Jeff's family never left his side. Day by day they were there. The days for Jeff were a blur. He couldn't blink he couldn't sleep. He saw everything.

Jeff's mother decided to find the cause for her son's, choice of action. She searched his room. All she found was a drawing, of three people, with Xs over their faces, with words written all over it saying "I HATE YOU".

Of course she was terrified. Her son was, full of hatred towards three people. Her little boy.

Jeff was released from the hospital four months later, having great care on his eyes. His mother couldn't look at him the same; his father couldn't look him in the eye. And Liu would scream whenever he saw Jeff, but then would pipe down, seeing it was his brother.

Jeff was still bullied, and his insanity was getting worse. One day he came home with a bloody arm. That was the snapping point for his sanity.

Jeff took his father's pocketknife and went to school the next day, wearing a white hoodie to cover his face. He went into the bathroom, and carved a smile into his face. Blood painted the walls, as he painted 'I HATE YOU' on the walls. Then he searched for his victims. They came to him.

"Oh look! It's ghosteyes!" The main one screeched. His minions laughed. Jeff only took his hood off, revealing himself.

"HOLY SHIT," The skinny one yelled.

"Hey, I'm smiling aren't I? Why don't you make me frown?" Jeff asked. They three boys stood in shock. Then, everything happened in slow motion. Teachers lunged from their classroom at the swear. Jeff took out the knife and ran towards the three boys. He gutted all of them, neither of them putting up a fight.

The female teachers screamed, the male teachers were pulling Jeff away from the dead bodies. But he didn't want to go. He wanted cherish the moment. Jeff licked the blood from the knife.

It was easy to say Jeff was expelled from the school. His parents didn't know what to do with him. But it was obvious Jeff knew what to do with his parents. Mind you Jeff was insane, so he didn't know the difference between right and wrong.

So upon night, Jeff crept into his brother's room, seeing he couldn't sleep himself, still wearing the clothes from that day. His either was sleeping soundly, and Jeff prodded him awake. Liu screamed of course, but Jeff silenced him with a shush.

"Shhh, go to sleep Liu, god knows you can," Jeff whispered in his ear. SLASH. Blood gushed over the walls as Jeff gutted his little brother, who was crying. Jeff managed to hear four words from his brother, which were now empty to him.

"I love you brother..."

Jeff walked down the halls and towards the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and went back to his parents room.

"Mommy, Daddy, Liu was having a hard time sleeping, I calmed him down, don't worry," Jeff whispered in an one-inch tone. This awoke his parents.

"Jeff?" His mother asked.

An hour later police arrived when they received the call from the neighbors. They found three bodies, all with the same wounds. Knife wounds.

Jeff had fled the scene. He was now a rogue serial killer, still full of barrier and anger. Maybe he did feel grief, sorrow, lose for his loved ones, but insanity covered it. It covered all of him. It locked it all away. No one could change him. And maybe, maybe, if the bullies had just left him alone, he would've been fine.

But no. He earned the title, he earned the fear, he earned the insanity.

This is the story of Jeff. Jeff The Killer.


End file.
